Emo Patrol Sasuke Naruto
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: a one-shot ! very hot very lemonly


Things about u : your name is Courtney Yaminuki , u have brown hair and hazel eyes , and of course, u are 16 years old. Everyone thinks u are weird and ... not so sociable ... cuz u usually stay away from ppl and troubles and things like that ! Now ... u are very beautiful and very powerful at the same time , though u hide each things with care, not showing anything to the ppl that surround u . The only humans that sow u as u are , are Sakura , Naruto and of course Sasuke Uchiha ! Now ... the thing that attracts u at the Uchiha boy are his cute smile and the fact that he saved ur ass more then enough times for u never to forget him ... He is 3 years older then u but that doesnt mean a thing for a heart that's in love ! The only thing that u are worried about is ur squad and ..his FanGirls ^_^"

Lets Begin the story !

'Missions ... missions ...missions and again missions ... and they aren't tired of the same routine ! Am I the only one that misses the old days were I could just spend time with Sasuke or even Naruto and just .... sleep ??' your questions remain unanswered , as you continued to fume and jump from branch to branch .

The glasses you wore on that pathetic day were cute this time. But this didnt make the things look better in your eyes. It was true ! You didnt need them , or the stupid baggy clothes that you wanted to wear , nor the style of your hair : the high pony tale that , if you havent clipped it in the wrong places , would show the world the most beautiful face possible . You were mad at your team : the Emo Patrol as the other people called it !

You didnt mind, cuz the boys, well ...the men , cuz they all had 19 to 21 years old , were in the same situation as you were : wearing ugly clothes just to walk unnoticed by the fan girls .

You had 3 other squad members besides yourself : a black haired boy with black eyes, that reminded you of Sasuke too many times , a blond hair dude with green eyes that was always flirting with you, and your so called captain : a red haired guy with purple eyes . They were like a family to you considering the fact that you didnt have a family in the first place .

Sighting ,maybe for the tenth time , you continued to fallow the leader, your thoughts mixing together, but only one face that shined above all : Uchiha Sasuke !

Heh ... he was out of your league, much too pretty and adorable and ...and ... well... the guy saved your life from other ninjas more the enough times for you never to forget .

Even if the look in his eyes after that scared and broke your heart over and over again, you didnt mind . Plus that , one night he sow you naked as you tried to focus your chakra into the water that was under you .

You giggled and blushed all the wail as you pirouetted in the air, flexing your muscles , jumping from the tree branch and landing somewhere near Ash, the onyx god with a gorgeous smile and a kinky way of talking to girls .

-You seem very happy today ! he giggled , knowing how bored you were with A class and B class missions .

-You dont Say ! I'm not, thanks for asking ! you frowned , turning your head to him, your hazel eyes piercing him , but you couldnt keep that angry face , and your heart just bitted out for him , as his face softened .

-Hey ... Courtney ... We are going to go back you know ? You dont have to be so depressed all the time ... Do you understand ? his voice was soft and alluring, but nothing could make you forget what Sasuke told you the last time you sow him : " Dont bother to come back ! The way you are right now only inspired pity !"

Sniffing once, you shook your head and increased your pace ! They knew about your feelings, though, if it wasnt for Emmet's (the blond guy ) mind reading capability , you wouldnt have this conversation right now .

You and your squad of 'pathetic losers' as they all called you , hurried to the meeting point, were squad 7 and squad 10 ( meaning Naruto and Shika if I'm not mistaking ) had to be .

Gulping , you swirled you body in front of your leader , as you tried to be as clumsy as ever . But hey ... you were going to see Sasuke after .... 3 weeks ?

Your heart drummed loudly as the 'Emo patrol ' materialized from the shadow . And there they were , waiting, cursing and being obnoxiously loud .

-Hey ... Naruto .. keep it down ! you shushed the blubber mouth , forgetting to hide your power or skills.

-And you mustn't act as ..childish as him ! stupid ! his voice made your blood stop ,your heart broking at your words, as Sakura watched you with pity filled eyes .

You didnt reply as Ash snorted ,wanting to punch the living daylight out of the idiotic male that made you sad . You never gave him the chance as you called out for Kakashi , making him jump from his tree branch , right in front of you .

Yes , you were sad, but the way you usually were didnt show that . You smiled bitterly as they started to move.

Your little "family" stayed behind with you, trying to strike up a conversation. But your thoughts were so distant that you didnt noticed them ,or the way you were going. To your surprise, you didnt remember doing anything, maybe just getting in the way , and getting hurt.

The fight that came, the fight you didnt remember, was fierce, but who cared. You cared that you got hurt ! Who cared that you almost died ?

You were so depressed and lost in your thoughts that Kakashi had to put you out of the way so that you didnt got even more hurt.

By now, your tears were falling so rapidly down your cheeks that you refused treatment , you refused to talk . And who could blame you ?

-Hey ..Uchiha ! You better say you didnt mean it ! I never sow her like this .. EVER ! you heard Ashe's voice growl from somewhere near you .

You head snapped up, as you brushed the tears away furiously, trying to show them that you were strong . But deep down you were bleeding and only HIM knew how to make you better again.

-Ash ..please ! Dont fight ! you tried to reason, but his chakra already flared up .

-Dont even try to convince me that you are ok ! Dont you dare come to me and tell me that this bastard didnt hurt you ! I know you Courtney ! We know ... but his words were muffled by your hug that silenced him , and made Sasuke raise a eye-brow .

You just hugged him and held Ash close, trying to make him forget about this little thing .

-You and that Emo Patrol arent even worth taking in consideration, Sasuke tried to continue the battle for reasons unknown to you or to the others .

-I think he is jealous ! you heard Naruto whisper to Kakashi who nodded and smiled .

You gulped and blushed, as your eyes flied immediately to your love, but he wasnt there . You just gulped and limped to the rest of the group, knowing that he will show his face ... in the future, though he will probably avoid you now . But how could you tell him that you loved him? You didnt have the courage to do that , plus that your guys would try to eviscerate him first and after that would talk to him .

-Hmmm.. Courtney .. can i ask you ... why didnt you tell him how you feel about him ? Sakura brought the subject up as you tried to relax in the hot spring.

You gulped, hiding your redden face in the water , but to no avail .

- I cant Sakura-chan ! It's hard enough to hear him tell me all those things , and never listen to him ! Yes ... I love him , but what should i do ? I mean ... i'm not the only one ! you murmured , not looking at the pink haired kunoichi, trying your best not to let you eye water again .

Sakura got up and came closer to you !

-It seems that he like you ! That means that all the fangirls will have to wait ... Plus .. I like someone else ! she smiled wickedly, eyeing ... Yamato ? now thats what you could call fate .

You laughed with her , and hugged her, as she stepped out of the hot spring and left.

You were alone with your thoughts , with your past . You closed your eyes and tried to focus your chakra in your arms , healing the cuts and the bruises .

- You need to tell me how you do that ! a male voice, a husky voice , an aroused voice, the voice your heart knew so well , scared you as you jumped back, hiding your chest with one of your hands .

But he wasnt behind the front door . He wasnt there ! Your back hit a smooth and warms surface ,and you stiffened .

-Scared ? his voice made your skin crawl .

His breath was on your wet neck as his hands encircled your waist , imprisoning you in his grasp . You couldnt do anything, as naked as you were . And to your despair he was just as undressed as you were . His erection poked you from behind as he stepped to one of the edges, turning you around in the process .

-Why are you ... you asked , but his lips brushed yours and you immediately moaned under his touch .

-I need to teach you not to think so much about me ... that Emo Patrol of yours will eat me in one bite if you continue thinking about me ..he murmured on your lips, his brown furrowing .

-But .... you tried to make him understand.

- No buts ... I know you love me ... I know ... I love you too ,but the fact that you dont want anyone to see us together makes me , or made me wonder if you really cared about me ... but if you confessed to Sakura then you must .. his deep voice made your heart stop as his mouth made it's way to your neck ,kissing and nibbling the flesh as moaned erupted from your throat .

Grinding your hips together, Sasuke groaned ,as he plunged your mouth , exploring the wet cavern in every way known to him . And damn ! he was a good kisser .

Leaving you panting he snaked his arms around your waist again and made you sit on the rock behind you, as he spread your legs apart , making you watch .

You were already wet from his kisses, not to mention the water, but seeing his gorgeous face so near your center , made the need to feel him inside you even more dominating . Lowering his head, he stuck out his tong and liked you from your little bundle of nerves to your center and let his tong enter you . You moaned and pushed your hips foreword , wanting to feel more, but he kept you in place .

His tong swirled and flicked in you, as you panthed and cried for more . You were sooo close to your climax that all you could hear were his groans .

And when you least expected it, his thumb brushed on your little bundle and you arched your back and nearly felt in the water, if he wasnt holding you . You shook a couple of times , barely feeling him licking you clean . When it was over you sow his lowering you in the water , as he made your legs encircle his waist . Then ... even more delight ! One of his digits entered you, stretching your core .

He pumped that digit till you asked for more and then another one came , scissoring them in you , but all you did was buckle your hips in his hand, as he kisses you senseless . When the 3-rd finger went inside, you tried to get away from him, but he held you close and didnt let go .

- I know it hurts ... but you will see that this will do good ! he licked your face , as you moaned from the friction .

It didnt take long for another orgasm to hit , and you shook in his arms again as he smirked, knowing how good he made you feel .

But before the pleasure wasted away, he pushed his huge member in you , stretching you , breaking you hymen, as you cried out in pain .

-Damn ... you are making me go insane ... You're so fucking tight ! he growl as he licked the tears away .

In mere minutes you signalized him to move . And move he did !

Dragging his dick out of you and using the water as lube he managed to ride you of the pain in mere seconds . He stared at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt you more , even if he was hurting .

Even if you didnt realized you were so tight that he could barely breath , your insides choking his cock like nothing else . He slept with girls before , and mostly were virgins , but none of them were like you .

Growling out , he stepped up his pace . From moans you started to scream his names, your hands holding him for dear life, as he drilled in you, changing his position ,till he found that special spot in you that made stars appear .and he speared in that same spot over and over again

With one more push he came with you, at the same time, your insides milking him clean as he nearly fainted then and there .

Falling in the water, you had to support him till you got out of that hot spring, and damn you felt sore .

But lets just say that this wasnt the last time you did this with him .

And to your surprise, your Emo patrol accepted him like your boy friend , well ...after making him promise that he will take care of you .


End file.
